Dragon ball: Waves
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Goku hubiese sido una mujer? Bueno, no es Goko pero si alguien muy similar. Entren y descubran como habría sido el mundo de nuestros héroes con una protagonista.


_Hace muchos años, en las laderas de una cordillera, a miles de kilómetros de cualquier ciudad, comenzó una fantástica historia…_

¡Hola! —Saluda alegremente a los monos a su paso una niña de cabellera y ojos negros mientras pasa rodando sobre un gran pedazo de madera cortado con anterioridad por la gran sierra que sujetaba mientras se dirigía camino a su casa.—

¡Haii...ha! —Exclama la pequeña (de una altura y apariencia similar a la de Goku de no ser por el peinado) una vez llegado a su humilde hogar mientras hace unas cuantas tomas de kung fu/Kenpo y se prepara mentalmente para hacer un gran esfuerzo— ¡Haii…! ¡AAAH! —Grita la de ojos negros al momento de tomar el gran tronco que había cortado con anterioridad y arrojarlo al aire, para luego de una patada certera partirlo en pedazos que se dispersaron por el piso.— Ya tengo suficiente leña —menciona alegremente y con una sonrisa mientras recoge los trozos de madera más apropiados para convertirse en leña, satisfecha con su labor— Que bueno, porque muero de hambre —dice para sí misma con una sonrisa acelerando un poco el paso antes de entrar a su casa la cual consistía en una pequeña habitación que apenas contaba con una cama, una mesa, uno que otro mueble básico y unas cuantas armas junto con una especie de "altar" estilo japonés (del que suele usarcé para los difuntos) que consistía en una esfera sobre una almohada morada, un vaso con unas flores pequeñas en ella y un poco de comida que era cambiada todo los días.— Abuelito voy a buscar comida en seguida regreso, no te preocupes te traeré algo delicioso —menciona con una sonrisa a su abuelito antes de tomar su báculo sagrado y salir a buscar la cena para ambos.—

 **Mientras tanto**

Debe de estar por aquí…—dice una joven proveniente de ciudad capital de cabellera morada y ojos azules mientras está, parada fuera de su vehículo observa un objeto portátil con una mano— …mmm… ¿O será un poco más al oeste? —se pregunta la de ojos azules mientras observa el objeto de su mano (el cual resultó ser un radar) con curiosidad.— De todas formas tiene que estar por aquí cerca —menciona la de cabello morado antes de abordar su transporte y dirigirse a toda velocidad en dirección al punto señalado por el artefacto.—

¿Qué podríamos comer hoy? Oso no, comimos uno hace poco…si encontrara un tigre…— dice la pequeña mientras camina por el bosque en busca de su siguiente presa—…mmm…aunque hace mucho tiempo que no comemos pescado —menciona dudosa mientras observa el lago que se encontraba al final de la cascada cerca de la alta ladera donde estaba.— ¡Ya! ¡Pescado será! ¡Wiiiiiiii! —exclama alegremente antes de dar un salto al lago desde donde se encontraba, para posteriormente salir rápido del agua y empezar a quitarse la ropa (para no mojarla más) y comenzar a usar su cola como señuelo para pescar— ¡Ya eres mío! —grita al momento en que el pez gigante salta fuera del agua para intentar atrapar su cola al confundirla con una presa y esta última aprovecha para de un golpe acabar con la vida del pez y posteriormente sumergirse al agua para recuperar al que sería su cena.— ¡Que buena pesca, seguro que mi abuelito se pondrá muy feliz! —menciona alegremente mientras va camino a su hogar cargando su presa una vez sacó a esta del agua y se vistió.— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es ese ruido? — pregunta la pequeña al escuchar el sonido de una llantas rechinar a la distancia (sonido completamente desconocido para ella al haber crecido aislada), antes de ver como una despreocupada joven de ojos azules se dirigía en su dirección a punto de arrollarla con su auto, cosa que ante los ojos de la pelinegra no era más que un monstruo.—

¡Uf! ¡Vaya susto! —Exclama para sí misma la de cabello morado aliviada de no haber matado a quien ella creía un niño antes de comenzar a reclamarle furiosa a este último— ¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡Por poco te atropello!

¡Monstruo tramposo! ¡¿Quieres arrebatarme mi presa, eh?! —Grita molesta al auto creyendo que se trataba de una bestia mientras protegía a su presa antes de dirigirse a atacarlo.— ¡Pues ni lo sueñes! ¡No te dejare!—Menciona mientras carga el auto con todo y joven antes de arrojarlo con fuerza contra el suelo—¡Toma! —Exclama antes de tomar posición ofensiva y desafiar a su "oponente"— ¡Ven! ¡Atácame! ¡Pelearé contigo!

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! —Se queja la de ojos azules aún adolorida por el impacto al momento de asomar parte de su cuerpo del auto con un arma en la mano.—

¡Del monstruo ha salido un fantasma! Bueno, no importa igual acabaré con él —menciona un poco sorprendida la pelinegra aún en posición de ataque.—

¡Ahora verás! —Grita furiosa la joven mientras le dispara con su pistola a la de ojos negro en la cabeza desde su vehículo.—

¡Ay, ay…! ¡Me has hecho daño! ¿Qué…qué…qué era eso? ¿Un arma? — Exclama la pequeña molesta y adolorida quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo debido al impacto mientras se soba la cabeza (o mejor dicho, la parte de esta que recibió los disparos).—

¡No…no puede ser! ¿Por qué no te mueres? —Dice la de cabello morado aun en estado de shock y sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, apenas pudiendo articular palabra después de lo ocurrido.—

¡Tonta! ¿Cómo voy a morirme por algo como eso? ¡Por si no lo sabes he entrenado muy duro para que mi cuerpo sea tan resistente como el acero! —responde la de ojos negros orgullosa y ya de pie, lista para atacar— ahora fantasma… ¡Prepárate! —Grita al momento de ir corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la joven para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas con su báculo.—

¡E-Espera un momento! ¡No soy un fantasma! ¡Soy una persona! —Exclama desesperada la joven en un intento por salvar su vida, mientras asoma la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana del auto volcado.—

¿Persona? —Cuestiona confundida la pequeña deteniendo su ataque en ese instante.—

¡Pues claro! ¡Igual que tú! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! —Dice emocionada la de ojos azules una vez salió del vehículo, feliz de haber salvado su existencia.—

¡No te muevas! — advierte la pelinegra mientras comienza a rodear y revisar a la joven de aproximadamente 15 años con desconfianza.—

¿Aún no me crees? —Cuestiona la de ojos azules mientras observa con curiosidad lo que hace "él" infante.—

Sí, sí…pero eres diferente a mí, tan delgadita…pareces más débil que yo, como si fueras a romperte con algo —dice aun algo desconfiada.—

Pues claro, ¡Es natural! ¡Eso es porque tú eres un niño y yo una delicada chica! —Explica la de cabello morado haciendo que "él niño" ponga una cara de desagrado.—

¿Eso quiere decir que cuando sea grande me veré como tú? ¡Qué horror! — Exclama la pequeña al borde del llanto ante la idea de al crecer volverse alguien delicada y frágil como la chica que tenía frente a ella.—

¡Ya te dije que no! —Grita furiosa la joven ante la ofensa de según ella ser llamada horrible por "un mocoso", para luego continuar su explicación— tu eres un chico y solo las chicas se ven así al crecer — termina ya más tranquila, aun que aun molesta por el insulto.—

…pero yo también soy una chica —menciona la infante con tranquilidad y un poco confundida por el comentario de la de cabello morado, sorprendiendo a esta última de sobremanera por su respuesta.—

¡¿Qué?! —Exclama la de ojos azules totalmente impactada y sorprendida al borde de un estado de shock el cual aumento al observar detenidamente a la pequeña (la cual era físicamente idéntica a Goku, incluso traía la misma ropa que él, solo que ella era un par de centímetros más alta que este último y traía un peinado como el de Jun Tao de Shaman King).—

Bueno eso no importa ahora, supongo que tendrás hambre ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a comer algo? —Dice con tranquilidad la de ojos negros mientras va por su presa.—

¿Eh? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? —Pregunta extrañada la joven mientras observa como la niña se dirige a su auto.—

La verdad es que es la primera vez que veo a otra persona además de mi abuelito, pero él siempre me decía que fuera hospitalaria con los extraños, sobre todo con los que se perdían en el bosque…y con las chicas —menciona con tranquilidad extrañando un poco a la de cabello morado por su ultimo comentario, mientras la pelinegra sube al auto ladeado y comienza a saltar sobre el.— Por cierto, ¿Qué monstruo es ese? ¿Lo has atrapado tú?

No es un Monstruo. Es un coche, una máquina que han inventado los hombres. Por cierto, ¿Por qué con las chicas? —Explica la de ojos azules con tranquilidad antes de preguntar lo que deseaba saber.—

Es que mi abuelito decía que las demás chicas no son tan fuertes como yo y por eso tengo que tratarlas con amabilidad o puedo lastimarlas —responde con tranquilidad mientras observa fascinada el auto— ¡Ah! Esto es un coche…me habían hablado de ellos…sí, es genial, pero no tiene fuerza, ¿Acaso vienes de la capital?

"Menos mal, ya estaba pensando lo peor" —piensa aliviada la joven al momento de escuchar la respuesta de la infante, para luego contestar la pregunta hecha por esta última.— Bueno…viajo hacia el oeste.

Bueno, entonces seguro tendrás mucha hambre, que bueno que la presa de hoy es grande y alcanzara para todos —dice alegremente la pequeña mientras de un salto se baja del auto y retoma su camino a cargar su presa y a su hogar— démonos prisa o se hará tarde

¿Eh? ¡Sí! —exclama un poco desconcertada la de cabello morado antes de darle alcance a la de ojos negros.— Sabes, eres muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña —menciona la joven después de un tramo recorrido al ver como la infante cargaba el enorme pescado con facilidad.—

Je, je, gracias. Mi abuelito me ha entrenado —responde orgullosa de sí misma y de su abuelito con una enorme sonrisa, antes de recordar algo.— Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntarte

Entonces dime —dice la de ojos azules con tranquilidad, antes de ver como la pelinegra comenzaba a detenerse lentamente y su "cinturón" comenzaba a moverse hasta finalmente salir de su cintura y "convertirse" en una cola, sorprendiendo y horrorizando a la joven.— " ¡Ja! ¡Qué gracia! Se pone una cola y piensa que le queda bien" —cavila la del cabello morado con algo de burla y haciendo un intento por contener su risa, una vez superado el estado de shock.—

¿Qué le paso a tu cola? ¿La perdiste? —Pregunta inocentemente y con curiosidad la de ojos negros mientras su cola no deja de moverse.—

¡Yo nunca he tenido cola! —Grita furiosa la joven una.—

¿En serio? Pues que extraña eres —responde entre confundida y sorprendida la pelinegra mientras observa con desconcierto a la chica de la ciudad.—

¡La extraña eres tú! — Exclama molesta la de ojos azules antes de que una idea llegara a su cabeza— "Aunque es un poco rara, su fuerza podría serme útil…solo espero aguantarla" —piensa aun molesta pero decidida antes de continuar con su camino junto a la infante con cola.—

 **De regreso en casa de la pelinegra**

Espera un momento por favor —menciona la de ojos negros antes de entrar primero a casa para saludar a su "abuelito"—

Vaya casa más destartalada —dice la de cabello morado antes de entrar a la casa para ver lo que hacia la infante.—

¡Hola abuelito! ¿Qué crees? Hoy atrape un pescado enorme para cenar y ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¡Una chica! ¡He traído una chica a casa! Y ¿adivina qué? ¡No tiene cola! ¡¿No es increíble?! Además… —cuenta alegremente a la esfera que está en el altar antes de ser interrumpida abruptamente por la de ojos azules.—

¡Está aquí! ¡Es la esfera del dragón que buscaba! —Exclama emocionada al momento de ver lo que buscaba antes de adentrarse más en la casa y empujar abruptamente a la pequeña para tomar la esfera.— ¡Por fin! ¡Ya la tengo! ¡Estaba aquí, tal como indicaba el radar!

¡No toques a mi abuelito! ¡Aunque seas una chica no lo tocaras! —Reclama molesta la de ojos negros entre molesta y al borde de las lágrimas mientras intenta recuperar la esfera de su huésped.—

Bueno, está bien…entonces te lo mostrare…—menciona la joven con tranquilidad antes de devolverle su esfera a la niña y sacar dos esferas más— ¡Mira!

¡Ah! ¡Más abuelos! ¿Tú tienes dos abuelos? —Exclama totalmente sorprendida la pelinegra ante el nuevo descubrimiento.—

Esto en realidad…¡Son Esferas del Dragón! — Dice la de ojos azules confundiendo un poco a la infante de cola, para luego continuar con su explicación.—Encontré una de estas esferas en el sótano de mi casa. "¿Que debe de ser esto?" Pensé, pregunte a todo el mundo, pero nadie lo sabía. Y así investigando, encontré un documento muy antiguo y por fin lo comprendí. Estas esferas se llaman "esferas del dragón". Hay siete en total. Son muy brillantes, y en su interior llevan de una a siete estrellas rojas.

¡Es verdad! ¡En la del abuelito hay cuatro! —Exclama la pequeña mientras observa con asombro el recuerdo que le dejo su abuelito.—

Sí, se llama "sushinchu". La que yo encontré "ryanshinchu" (la de dos estrellas). Y está la encontré hace tres días en el valle del norte, tiene cinco estrellas así que es la "ushinchu".

¿Y tú estás buscando esto? —Cuestiona la pelinegra después de escuchar lo que la de ojos azules acababa de decir.—

¡Claro! Cuesta mucho reunir las siete

Pero ¿Para que las Buscas? ¿Vas a rezar con ellas? —pregunta aun un poco confundida la infante con cola mientras se imagina a la mayor con traje de monja (budista) en la posición típica de estos últimos, usando a las esferas como rosario mientras reza a Buda.—

¡No! Con ellas puedes conseguir algo extraordinario. Si logras reunir las siete esferas del dragón y dices las palabras mágicas Shenlong el dios dragón, aparece y te concede un deseo, sea cual sea. —Explica la joven con entusiasmo, haciendo que la menor se emocione también.—

¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es fantástico!

Antaño alguien reunió todas las esferas del dragón y se convirtió en rey. Pero con el tiempo las esferas del dragón se han desperdigado y yo estoy intentando reunirlas otra vez. —menciona con tranquilidad antes de ponerse de pie (estaba sentada) y emocionarse al recordar la razón de su búsqueda.—Ji, ji, ji…yo ya he decidido mi deseo. Primero pensé en un montón de fresas que nunca se terminaran. Pero ahora prefiero un novio guapo. —Dice emocionada antes de volver a insistir con su petición inicial.— Y por eso… ¡Necesito que me des la "sushinchu"!

¡Ni hablar! ¡Es un recuerdo de mi abuelito! —Exclama molesta y a la defensiva la infante con cola mientras protege parcialmente a su "abuelito" con su cuerpo.—

¡Qué tacaña eres! A ti no te hace falta para nada, ¿Verdad?

¡Claro que sí! ¡Es mi abuelito! —Grita molesta la pelinegra antes de que la de cabellera morada hiciera una cara un poco extraña (los que hayan visto Dragon ball ya saben cuál es) confundiendo a la niña.—

Entiendo, ya veo que eres espabilada —menciona la de ojos azules antes de entre sus cosas, sacar un cartucho con una serie de capsulas y elegir una, para luego con una mano retirar un poco a la pequeña y lanzar la capsula en un lugar vació de la casa y que posteriormente un "Boom", seguido de una nube de humo apareciera —¡Mira! Te lo doy todo a cambio de la "sushinchu" ¿Qué dices? —pregunta convencida de la infante aceptaría el cofre lleno con joyas, gemas y ropa de lujo que le ofrecía, provenientes de la capsula que acababa de arrojar y que fueron visibles una vez el humo se disipo. Después de todo ella de niña hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces.—

¡Eh! ¡Esto es magia! ¡Eres una bruja! — Exclama totalmente sorprendida la pelinegra ante el uso de la capsula mientras de forma desconfiada y con cuidado comienza a picar el cofre con su báculo.—

¡Esto no es magia! Las capsulas Hoi-Poi son de lo más normal en la ciudad. Bueno, ¿Quieres las joyas o no? —Menciona un poco molesta, segura de la respuesta positiva de la infante con cola antes de casi desmallarse al escuchar la respuesta real.—

¿Y yo para que quiero esa basura? —Cuestiona un poco confundida por el ofrecimiento, ya que ante los ojos de ella nada de eso tenía valor.—

¿Ba-basura? …..—dice aun en estado de shock antes de reaccionar de forma violenta— ¡No es Basura mocosa maleducada! ¡Por si no lo sabes son artículos muy finos y de muy buena calidad!

Si no sirven para algo para mi es lo mismo, además ni mil tribillones de cofres podrían comprar a mi abuelito ¡A él no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo! —responde ignorando el estado de la de cabello morado, para al momento de decir lo último mostrarle la lengua de manera desafiante, haciéndola enfurecer todavía más, para luego con la esfera del dragón en sus manos llevarla al altar que le correspondía y limpiarla un poco.— ¿Verdad abuelito?

"Ya veo, entonces por eso no la quiere vender" —piensa la de ojos azules ya más tranquila al ver el altar que la infante con cola había hecho para su "abuelito" y como este tenía flores frescas y algo de comida.— Bueno, entonces al menos ayúdame a buscar las demás esferas del dragón

¿Buscar las esferas del dragón?

De todas formas no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¡Y los hombres, digo las mujeres tienen que viajar y hacerse fuertes! —Menciona con un poco de desesperación después de haber cambiado su plan a última hora con la esperanza de que éste funcionara.—

¡Ah! ¿Entonces por eso estás haciendo este viaje? —Pregunta con una sonrisa ingenuamente la pequeña.—

Emm… ¡Sí! —Responde la joven lo más rápido que puede después de haber sido descubierta con la intención de seguir engañando a la infante con cola.—

¡Está bien! Pero ésta no te la doy, es mía. —Dice al momento de tomar la esfera con mucho cuidado de donde se encontraba y sujetarla de manera protectora.—

Bueno, pero me la prestaras cuando pida el deseo, ¿De acuerdo?

Está bien. ¿Oíste eso abuelito? ¡Vamos a hacer un viaje! —responde lo primero de manera desconfiada, para decirle lo segundo con emoción a la esfera mientras saltaba de gusto, antes de correr a buscar la bolsa especial que tenía para transportar a su "abuelito" en caso de ser necesario".—

"¡Je, je, je! Me ha salido bien. Una vez concedido el deseo, las esferas salen volando y se desperdigan otra vez y además esta chica es perfecta como guardaespaldas" —piensa contenta la mayor por haber conseguido más de lo que pretendía en ese lugar (la esfera y un guardaespaldas) mientras sale de la casa con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.—

Bien…bien. ¡Haremos un divertido viaje! —Menciona la de cabello morado mientras busca algo en su bolso, ya fuera de la casa.—

Pero si no sabemos dónde están las otras esferas ¿Cómo las encontraremos? —Cuestiona un poco confundida la de ojos negros.—

Ji, ji, ji ¡Ese es asunto mío! No solo soy bonita, sino también muy lista. ¡Las encontraremos con esto! —dice orgullosa de sí misma, mientras con una mano sostiene y muestra un artefacto parecido a un reloj de bolsillo de gran tamaño de color blanco, con una pantalla en el centro la cual tenía siete puntos titilantes en ella.—¡El radar del dragón! Lo he inventado yo misma, porque observé que las esferas emiten unas ligeras radiaciones. ¡Mira! Estas tres señales son las esferas que tenemos ahora. —Menciona mientras señala tres puntos juntos que se encuentran en el centro del radar, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con el más cercano de los puntos dispersos.— La siguiente está aquí. A…unos 1,200 km al Oeste.

No entiendo —responde confundida la infante con cola, siendo ignorada por la mayor.—

Como me has roto el coche, tendré que sacar otra cosa. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta la joven mientras guarda el radar y saca algo más de su bolsa.—

Yo me llamo Ushio, Son Ushio ¿Y tú? —Contesta la pelinegra sin pensarlo mucho.—

Bulma —responde la de ojos azules algo incómoda por su nombre ( _*Bulma, del inglés "Bloomers" un tipo de bragas*_ ).—

¿Bulma? ¡Ja, ja! Qué nombre tan gracioso —dice alegremente la pequeña mientras se burla un poco del nombre de la de cabello morado. —

¡Cállate! ¡A mí tampoco me gusta! —Grita molesta la mayor mientras la menor continúa burlándose.—

¡Ja, ja, ja! Así que Bulma…que chistoso

"Será pesada, por eso no me gustan los niños" —piensa la joven molesta mientras revisa un estuche con capsula y escoge una— ¡Atrás apártate! —Exclama al momento de apartar con una mano a Ushio, para luego lanzar la cápsula y que de esta saliera una motocicleta (tras dispersarse el ruido y la nube que suelen dejar estas).— Bueno… vamos ¡Sube, rápido! — menciona Bulma un poco acelerada y desesperada al ver que la de ojos negros no se subía por aun estar un poco asombrada por toda esta nueva tecnología.—

¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí! — Responde la de ojos negros una vez superada la impresión, antes de subirse a la moto junto con la de cabello morado y que esta última acelerara a toda velocidad y la infante con cola se sujetara de lo primero que pudiera— ¡Uaaah!¡Es fantástico! ¡Corre mucho más rápido que yo!

¡Vigila donde te agarras!


End file.
